


The Watcher

by McKay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKay/pseuds/McKay
Summary: Severus needs to learn how to let go of death and embrace life.





	The Watcher

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2006.

Severus wrapped his heavy wool cloak more tightly around himself as the thin, sharp wind whipped through him, chilling him to the bone. In the distance, he could see the windows of the Great Hall, illuminated by countless candles, and he knew the Hallowe'en feast was in full swing. Jack o' lanterns either smiled or frowned down at the revelers, their carved features emitting a flickering light from the candle within; the long wooden tables were covered in everything from roast chicken to pumpkin pasties and decorated with cornucopias filled to overflowing with sweets of all kinds.

The ghosts of Hogwarts would be having a grand time, especially Peeves. Severus remembered the consultations he'd had with the Bloody Baron each year to plan how best to keep Peeves in check when he became overly excited by the season and by Nearly Headless Nick's annual Death Day celebration.

There would be ghost stories told in the dormitories after curfew, and someone would always be dared to say or do something cheeky to the Bloody Baron, which never ended well for said person. Severus remembered a Third Year Slytherin who, in 1987, had taken a dare to moon the Baron. The boy had nightmares every night until Christmas.

In the past, Severus had always liked Hallowe'en. He liked the dying time of year when the world grew colder and darker, and all that was green and growing went to sleep. He liked the colors of the leaves and the crunch of them beneath his feet; he liked the weather, especially since it gave him an excuse to remain at home by the hearth with a cup of hot tea at his elbow and a book in his lap. He had always felt an affinity for the holiday, associated as it was with Death, but now... now his pleasure in the symbolism had been palled by reality.

He reached out and placed his hand on the white marble tomb, letting the cold seep into his fingers until they were numb.

"Come to pay your respects to the Watcher of the Churchyard?"

The unexpected question startled Severus out of his reverie, and he whirled, wand drawn and eyes wild. In the post-war climate, he had just cause to be wary, but it was only Lupin who moved out of the shadows, hands raised to show he was unarmed. Severus peered at him, annoyed both at having been interrupted and at Lupin catching him off-guard, and he lowered his wand.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked haughtily.

"I asked if you had come to pay your respects to the Watcher," Lupin repeated, moving closer, and as he did, Severus could see that he was smiling a little.

"I've no idea what you are talking about, Lupin." Lupin was harmless enough, and so Severus tucked his wand away and folded his arms.

"You haven't heard the legend?" Lupin tilted his head as he looked up at Severus, one eyebrow raised questioningly. "Ah, well, you aren't a native of these parts."

Ah ha, Severus thought, pleased at having confirmation of something he had always wondered about. He had long thought he heard the undercurrent of a Scottish accent in Lupin's voice, covered, but still there, creeping out with certain words and inflections. "You know I'm not," Severus retorted.

Lupin approached the marble tomb and reached out to touch it lightly and with reverence; the movement brought him closer to Severus, but Severus refused to show weakness by putting distance between them. "The Watcher is the guardian of the churchyard," Lupin said, and this time, Severus could definitely hear the cultivated British accent falling away. "He protects the dead from being disturbed by grave robbers, and he summons those whose time it has come to join him. It's a job Albus is suited for, I think. Far more than you," Lupin added with a shrewd look at Severus. "You don't belong here among the dead, Severus."

"Then where do I belong?" Severus didn't bother to hide the bitterness in his voice.

"Among the living," Lupin replied simply. "Albus lived a long, full life. He would want you to do the same. You survived. You're free. It's time for you to live as you haven't been able to in far too long."

"I don't know how. I don't even know where to begin."

"Then let me show you a good place to start."

The offer wasn't as surprising as it might have been only a few months ago. After the war, Lupin had fought for Severus during the trial, and he had been the first - and so far, the only - one who was willing to socialize with Severus rather than treating him like a leper, or worse, vilifying him with insults and hexes. For reasons Severus hadn't been able to divine yet, Lupin seemed interested in Severus' welfare, and slowly, eventually, Severus had let go of old animosities and had begun to trust. He didn't like to think of himself as pathetic or desperate, but there was no one else.

Lupin closed the distance between them, and in the moonlight, Severus could read the questioning look in his eyes as he reached up and cupped Severus' cheek in his palm; he waited a second, as if offering Severus time to recoil or shove him back, and when Severus didn't, he drew Severus down into a kiss, one that was warm and gentle at first, but that deepened into something far more intense the moment Severus parted his lips in silent invitation.

It was mad. Severus knew he ought not be standing there in the cold next to Albus' tomb, letting Lupin kiss him, but it was life. It was hope. And Severus was more desperate for both of those things than he cared to admit.

"You-" He cleared his throat when Lupin released him at last. "You and Tonks-"

"Over," Lupin said simply.

There was something about Lupin's tone that told Severus he wouldn't elaborate even if Severus asked, which Severus didn't care enough to do. It was enough that the silly girl wouldn't be showing up later to hex him for fooling around with her lover.

And then Lupin was herding him until his back hit a tree, and he let out a soft "umph" at the impact. His robes provided a slight cushion, but the bark still dug into his back; he realized he didn't care, the sensation adding to the illicit thrill of being seduced out here, where anyone might come along and see.

Their mouths met again, and there was nothing questioning or gentle about it this time. He felt as if he were being devoured, and he liked it, his own ardor rising up hot and strong to answer Lupin's in equal measure. Lupin fumbled with the fastenings of Severus' trousers, and Severus moaned into Lupin's mouth as his hardening cock was coaxed free. Lupin's fingers were strong and sure as they circled his cock, stroking it, bringing him to full, aching hardness, and Severus clung to Lupin's shoulders, biting at Lupin's lips as his arousal spiraled higher. His breathing was harsh and labored, the frigid night air burning his lungs, but he didn't care; his world had narrowed to Lupin's mouth, sucking and licking at his throat, and Lupin's hand pumping him, bringing him to that shining edge.

He fell, and the night birds echoed his cry.

Lupin stepped back, watching Severus with a self-satisfied air as he lifted his hand and licked it clean. Severus watched, mesmerized. He wondered, belatedly and more than a little muzzily, if he ought to be suspicious of Lupin's motives, but somehow a werewolf and a murderer trysting in a cemetery made sense, or at least it fit perfectly in Severus' odd little world.

"Turn around," Lupin instructed, his voice deeper and huskier, and Severus found himself complying immediately.

The smack of Lupin's wand against his hip left a pleasant sting in its wake that made Severus' breath catch again, and he didn't bother holding back a low moan when he felt the preparatory spells take effect. He was ready in more ways than one; when Lupin pressed against him, warming his back, and grasped his hips before thrusting slow and deep, Severus welcomed him home. This was right and good and everything he had wanted for so long and yet had never managed to find - until now, with Lupin buried inside him, rocking, thrusting, taking.

Severus braced his hands against the tree trunk and pushed back, his moans growing louder as Lupin thrust harder and faster; he could feel Lupin's panting breath stirring his hair, Lupin's fingers digging into his hips, Lupin's body growing taut as release neared. And then Lupin cried out, his final thrust nearly shoving Severus face-first into the trunk, and Severus sagged with him, breathless and sated.

"Ready to embrace life again, Severus?" Lupin asked softly, winding both arms around Severus' waist and pressing against him until Severus wondered if he was trying to fuse their bodies.

"My eyes have been opened to the possibilities," Severus replied, injecting a note of hauteur into his voice even though he was standing against a tree with his trousers and pants around his ankles and Lupin's cock in his arse. "However, I believe I require more convincing."

"Really." Lupin chuckled, a warm, furry sound that made Severus shiver pleasantly. "Well, that can be arranged easily enough." Nuzzling Severus' hair aside, Lupin pressed a brief kiss to the back of his neck. "Come away now, Severus, and let the Watcher do his job. Your guardian days are over, and it's time to enjoy your retirement."

It was strange to think of letting go of the role he had played for so many years, but the war was over, and his part was finished. He had survived, and he supposed letting Lupin "convince" him was as good a way to start this new phase of his life. They cleaned up and refastened their clothing in silence, and when they were presentable once more, Lupin held out his hand, offering an encouraging smile along with it. Severus took it, and together, they walked away without looking back.

Beside the white tomb, a shimmering figure coalesced and hovered just above the ground, smiling beatifically as it watched them go.


End file.
